degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SecretPerson95/"The Circle" Season 1 Music Video
Dont forget to play Honeycomb by Nadia Fay Kristina is the ringmaster unveiling the carnival. Leo is at the "test your strength" bell. He slams the hammer on it and hits the top. Everyone cheers him on as he smiles.' Francis '''sneaks up behind him and takes the hammer from '''Leo'. He slams the hammer on the platform and also hits the top. Leo sticks his hand out for a handshake but Francis hands him a mini bible and leaves. Aqua is seen walking into a house of mirrors. There is one that is perfect that does not change her appearance. She fixes her hair, smiles, and winks at herself. She looks at the one next to it and it makes her look 50 pounds heavier. She frowns and runs out. Manya does a cartwheel and smiles. Mark is seen on a wheel. Two knives miss his head. The camera reveals that Grant and Charlie through the knives. They highfive each other and laugh. Chantal dumps a smoothie on them and walks away with a smile. Kristina is seen playing the water gun game against Manya. Jonathon is about 10 feet away with a huge stuffed bear in his hand. He takes a deep breath and walks up towards Kristina but Zack jumps infront of him and helps Kristina aim the water gun. Kristina blushes and Jonathon drops the bear in a puddle of mud. June is seen running a booth that says "kisses for $1". There is a long line of boys with Brett '''in the front. Leona and '''Brandon are patting him on the back while giving him confidence. Brett walks up to June but Rick cutts infront of him. Rick kisses June, slides her a $20 bill, and hops in the booth with her. June puts up a sign that reads "closed" and continues to kiss Rick. Dylan is seen on a small tricycle dressed as a clown. He smiles as he makes other people laugh. He gets off the tricycle and picks up two pies. He sees Liam and Tanya. Tanya leans in to kiss Liam and Dylan shoves a pie in each of there faces. They chase him until he locks himself in the bathroom. The white powder on his face runs as he cries. He cleans up, puts on a fake smile, and walks out. Kaitlyn is seen on a type rope with a circle of people around her. Everyone claps for her. Kelly sneaks up with a knife and cuts the rope. Kaitlyn falls but Leo and Chantal catch her.' Dylan '''puts hot sauce in a pie and tosses it at '''Kelly's' face. Kelly runs away Nate is seen in a make-up room. He is lifting a weight with his left arm. He has an angry look on his face. Alecktra is seen sitting on his right leg. She is seen covering a briuse on his right eye with make-up. He drops the weight and starts to kiss her. Kristina introduces a wheel. The wheel has 7 words on it, "Love, Secrets, Abuse, Sexuality, Hurt, War, and Insecurity." The wheel looks like it will never stop. http://thecirclefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1 Category:Blog posts